Thermoplastic molding compositions containing polyesters and polycarbonate resins are being used in a wide variety of applications because of their attractive profile of mechanical and physical properties. A key property for many applications is the transparency of the composition. A commercial product containing a blend of terephthalate of ethylene glycol and cyclohexane dimethanol and polycarbonate is noted for its transparency.
The relevant art is noted to include U.S. Pat. No. 5,104,723 which disclosed blends of PET with PC2 polycarbonate resins. Also relevant is U.S. Pat. No. 5,132,154 which disclosed blends of PC2 with conventional PC1 resins. Our patent application--Ser. No. 08/093,834 filed Jul. 19, 1993--relates to a transparent composition containing polyethylene terephthalate, PC1 and PC2.
It is an object of the present invention to provide thermoplastic compositions containing a copolyester of ethylene terephthalate and cyclohexane dimethanol resin (herein PETG) and polycarbonate resins which exhibit good TLT values.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a method for making thermoplastic compositions containing a copolyester of ethylene terephthalate and cyclohexane dimethanol and polycarbonate resins which compositions exhibit improved TLT values.